fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Spot Sunderland
Skylar Spot Sunderland Skylar Spot Sunderland a daughter to the parents of Kent and Stacie Sunderland, as well as a sister, to her three older brothers Sam, Jack, and Eric Sunderland. Skylar was born in the city of Santa Morana on May 10, 1987 weighing 6 pounds and 5 ounces. At the age of 3 Skylar began playing soccer. By age 12 she was playing for Real California Soccer Club, which was part of an Elite Club National League. There are hundreds of Club teams in this league all of which compete against each other. From a young age Skylar was traveling to Chicago, Las Vegas, North Carolina, etc. The Elite Club National League existed for one reason and that was to get both girls and boys recognized by college coaches. Five years later, at the age of 17 Skylar had gotten her first college offer as well as a call from the coach of the USA National team. US National team head coach Jamie Jicken wanted Skylar to come to one of their soccer camps held in Florida for girls under the age of 18 and try out as a forward. After many vigorous training camps Skylar was talented enough to make both the U-18 team as well as the full National Team. In 2005 at the age of 18 Skylar graduated high school from El Camdon High School and went on to attend Flaminton College, located in Florida, which was ranked number one in the nation for Women’s College Soccer. Her freshman year Skylar was leading their conference in goals scored as well as assists. May 10, 2007 Skylar had made her 100th appearance for the US National team at the age of 20. Through just 3 years and 100 games Skylar had managed to score 89 goals and have 44 assists. Of those 89 goals, 42were game winners 35 were scored with her head and 12 were shots. Skylar graduated from Flaminton in 2009 holding a school record of 250 goals and 124 assists in four years, which is the most of any athlete in both Men’s and Women’s soccer. After college Skylar continued to represent the US National team until the age of 32. She played in 350 games scoring a total of 248 goals and had 156 assists. At age 34 she married James Suntay and became Skylar Suntay. Two years later she brought into the world two identical twins, which she named John and David. Now living in Transelton, Florida Skylar took the place of her former head coach Sadie Samson to become the new head coach of Flaminton College. She led Flaminton to 3 consecutive Conference tournaments in which they have won and 1 NCAA tournament of which they were knocked out in the second round. After coaching Flaminton for seven years Skylar decided that it was time to retire and become a stay at home mom at the age of 43 to her two identical twins boys John and David, both of whom have a deep passion for soccer.